In connection with the fabrication of wall panels or wall structures, building codes, enacted within some regions of the country, or within various countries, sometimes require that fastening plates, headers, or footers be fixedly secured to the top and bottom regions of the 2×4 or 2×6 wall stud members of the wall panels or wall structures by means of three or more nails. Sometimes two nails are acceptable if they are sufficiently large, however, three or four nails are usually required. In addition, it is very tedious for operator personnel to manually insert nails into fastening plates, headers, or footers to be fixedly secured to the top and bottom regions of the 2×4 or 2×6 wall stud members of the wall panels or wall structures being fabricated. Conventionally, however, automatic or semi-automatic apparatus does not exist which will in fact permit such automatic assembly operations to be readily implemented.
A need therefore exists in the art for a new and improved automated three gun tool dolly which is uniquely structured, operated, and mounted so as to be capable of automatically firing and inserting, for example, two, three or four nails into the plate, header, or footer members of wall panels or wall structures at predetermined locations thereof so as to fixedly secure such top and bottom plate, header, or footer members to 2×4 or 2×6 stud frame members of the wall panel or wall structure being fabricated.